


A Year And A Day

by borrowedphrases



Category: GARO: Yami o Terasu Mono
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expected reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year And A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request.
> 
> Written for the "Storge" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

The near full moon in the clear sky offers enough light for Aguri to see his fellow knight approaching, see the red and black of his clothes. He would know him even if the moon were new, know him by his walk, though the swagger has faded during their time apart.

Takeru wears his coat closed now, and when he smiles there is a tightness to one cheek, a thin scar coming into view as he draws closer, stretching from cheekbone to jawline.

The streets of the city are not vacant, but no one looks their way, not when Aguri greets him with a left handed shake, their palms to one another's wrists, their grips lingering a moment longer than friendship would call prudent. Not when he brings his hand up, and brushes his fingertips lightly along the scar.

They do not exchange pleasantries, no insincere utterances of how well they both look. But Takeru laughs as if Aguri said them anyway, and Aguri smiles and bows his head, as embarrassed as if he actually spoke the words.

They walk in silence together, comfortable, companionable. Aguri fails to hide his slight limp from a healing wound on his calf, and Takeru does not mention that he notices. The city is peaceful, quiet. A night without Horrors. Their journey to Aguri's home is filled with all the silent conversations they do not need to have.

At the click of the door, one of Aguri's hands finds Takeru's cheek again, his fingers tracing along the scar and then back further, to the feathered beads he still wears. He twirls them once, almost idly, before he rests his palm against the scar, hiding it from view.

Takeru's smile is small, and sweet, and private. He reaches up with his hand and slides the glasses from Aguri's face, and that is all the signal Aguri needs.

There's the sound of his glasses hitting the floor behind him, Takeru freeing his hand to grasp at Aguri's hair. One of them sighs when Aguri's hands slide over Takeru's back, and Takeru's lips tremble against Aguri's when he grips at his coat.

They will talk after. Long after they made it to Aguri's bed. After their heartbeats have calmed and their bodies settled. Takeru's fingers will trace patterns over Aguri's chest while they reminisce, and he will then ask about the wound on Aguri's leg. They will share their battles from the past year, and talk about old friends that are far away. Neither of them will sleep.

In the morning Takeru will dress, refasten his coat up to his throat. Neither of them will speak their goodbyes aloud, or their promise to meet again. Aguri will see Takeru to the door, but he will not watch him leave.

He will trace Takeru's scar again, before they clasp hands. He will roll the beads and feathers between his fingers.

He will turn his back to the door just before it closes.

And then he will wait again.


End file.
